


Elysian Fields

by victoriandancer



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriandancer/pseuds/victoriandancer
Summary: Life and Death aren’t compatible. You cannot have one while the other exists. At least, that’s what Soul thought. As Lord of the Underworld, he was resigned to only see color when he braved the mortal realm, but Maka had other plans. A chance meeting leaves Soul wondering if life could, In fact, reside alongside the dead. Perhaps, color could exist in his grey world of shades and souls. And perhaps, it wasn’t the Fates’ will that he exist alone for all eternity.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for Chibi!Reverb 2020! I had a wonderful time collaborating with NSART to create this crossover of Greek Mythology and Soul Eater! This was so much fun to write and create and I hope you enjoy! Please go check out her frankly AWESOME and STUNNING art here! https://nsart.tumblr.com/post/622499563714084864/life-and-death-arent-compatible-you-cannot

The ground thundered under the massive paws of an oversized black great dane as he chased the stick. The reverberations under his feet could be felt as he brought the stick back to Soul. 

Soul picked it up, ignoring the slobber, and threw it again. Here in the mortal realm, he couldn’t exactly let him play fetch with a real bone, the dog’s actual favorite toy. Also, three heads tend to freak out the humans. Glamours were underrated sometimes.

Over and over, Soul throws the slowly-deteriorating stick. Another reason to stick to bones, since they could withstand Cerberus’s teeth. 

The clearing in the woods was the perfect place to play fetch and stay away from Wes. It was nowhere near a body of water, uninhabited by humans, and most of the forest floor was dead already. Yes, he left a trail of dead grass as he walked here, but there was nothing to be done of it. 

Being the God of the Underworld had its side effects.

He threw the stick again, but winced as it broke in half when Cerberus caught it. The large dog came trotting back with an expectant look on his face. “I have to find another one. You broke it!” Cerberus only barked at him. 

Soul didn’t have long to look before voices drifted through the trees. “Time to go,” he said quietly, but Cerberus was watching in the direction of the voices.

“But why is the grass dead? I checked the soil just last week, there’s no fungus growing here!” Female. Obviously, she was furious at the trail he had left.

“Maka, I don’t think we should be over here.” Another young woman. Had he misjudged the distance to the next village?

“I _need_ to know! This forest was healing! What could have come in within the past week and ruined it?”

Soul eyed Cerberus. “Cerberus, come!” he whispered, but the beast launched. He disappeared into the trees toward the girls. “NO!”

“Maka! I hear something!”

“That’s silly, there’s nothing bigger than a fox in these woods--There’s a dog!”

_No, no, no, no, no,_ Soul didn’t want to witness what carnage Cerberus might cause. He wasn’t used to seeing mortals!

“A big dog! I’ll go see if I can find the owner.” This was the second woman, and she didn’t seem frightened. It took Soul too long to reach them.

When he did, he burst into another clearing, the grass around him instantly dying. In front of him, Cerberus was on his back, legs sticking up in all directions, and his head was in a woman’s lap. 

“Oh, are you the owner? Even if he’s friendly, you should have him on a lead.” The woman hadn’t even looked up, she was smiling at his dog, who had the goofiest, most relaxed expression on his face. 

It took Soul a moment to find his voice. “He, he’s not really friendly. It’s why I take him so far from people.” His voice had gone gravelly at the end, and he knew even a swallow wouldn’t help.

Finally, the woman looked up. Ash blonde hair parted to reveal eyes the color of the grass under her. The smile quickly disappeared as she noticed where he stood. “You’re killing the grass?”

Oh, she’s not mortal, but who is she? “Uhh, occupational hazard. I can go.” There was no need for her to know his identity if she hadn’t already figured it out. She must be some nymph of Spirit’s. The man lived around here somewhere.

“Cer- uhh, come!” Soul commanded, only a hint of the rumble he sometimes used for the dead present. The dog didn’t move.

“Guess you need to train him better. Why is the grass dead under you?” Maka gently pushed the heavy head off her lap and stood up.

Officially too many questions. “Don’t worry, we’re going.” Cerberus had gotten up when he lost his pillow. 

“No, I want to know why!” Maka said. Right, the other woman had called her Maka. 

“No, you don’t.” Soul needed to leave _now_.

“Yes, I do!” Ok, the foot stomp was kind of cute. No! Don’t get distracted!

He wasn’t going to argue anymore. Cerberus was now _sitting_ next to this nymph like he planned on moving in with her. “Cerberus, come!” The thunder rolled from his chest, compelling the beast to listen. He obviously didn’t plan on listening otherwise.

Maka’s eyes widened. Yup, time to go. Cerberus shimmered and his other two heads appeared. Oh yeah, using compulsion overrides glamours. He’s never had to worry about it before. Crap, that means his clothes have changed too.

The edge of the cloak floated at his ankles. A dark tunic replaced the white cotton one. He didn’t dare watch Maka’s reaction. He turned, opened a rift right there in front of her, and fled to the Underworld. 

***

“You’re lucky I don’t send you to Tartarus!” Soul left Cerberus sulking at his post past the Styx. Kilik was just arriving at this shore with the latest souls to enter and be judged. Soul could never be thankful enough that _that_ wasn’t his job.

“Did your field trip go awry?” Kilik asked, his full purse clinking away with his steps.

“Damn dog went all doe-eyed at some nymph. He’s never cared about anyone in the mortal realm before!” Soul paced back and forth while the souls disembarked. This would take a while. 

“Some nymph? He doesn’t care for Blair, so why would he care for one up there?” Kilik leaned against the closest pillar, not partaking in Soul’s restless energy.

“I don’t know! I’d never met her before.”

“You don’t meet anyone new unless Aegiochos calls you to Olympus.”

“That’s besides the point. If I hadn’t met her, then Cerberus hadn’t met her before. What could make him fascinated?”

“And there’s the real question.” Kilik chuckled. “Why are _you_ fascinated?”

“I’m not! She was the one asking all the questions about the grass dying,” Soul finally stopped and leaned on another pillar. “I’ll have to find a new hiding spot now if that’s one of the nymph haunts.”

“Wait, she was worried about the grass?” Kilik asked, his brow furrowing with concentration.

“Yeah, going on about the dead grass and wanting to know _why_ and _how_ and I couldn’t exactly tell her who I was but she figured it out when I had to compel Cerberus--”

Kilik cut his rambling off. “You know she’s not a nymph, right?”

“What?” Soul studied Kilik. “You know her?” 

“Everyone who’s had to deal with Spirit knows her. That’s Maka, his daughter.”

“Yeah, her friend called her Maka.” Oh. Spirit was God of the Harvest. That meant Maka was a goddess.

“Oh, wait till Spirit hears about this! He _never_ lets anyone talk to his daughter!” Kilik broke down laughing, even though his boat was empty. 

“Do your job. I don’t like lines at the door,” Soul muttered, pushing off the pillar and making his way into the Underworld. He could make a rift, but his mansion wasn’t too far. He could use the walk.

He had heard of Spirit’s daughter, the Goddess of Spring. No one had met her because Spirit refused to bring her to Olympus. No one knew what she looked like, and no one knew how to meet her.

But now Soul did. He knew she had ash blonde hair, large green eyes, and a radiant smile worthy of worship. The mortals worshipped him because they felt they had to. They didn’t know he wasn’t involved in judging their deeds. He just guarded their realm. 

Even there, Cerberus did all of the brute work. 

The mortals would worship Maka for her smile alone. They would plant flowers in honor of her. They would hold festivals and make statues of her in their towns. He was so different from her, she would probably forget he existed.

Until he killed her grass because he wanted to feel the sun on his face.

He was almost back at his house, but he heard his guest anyway from down the path. Apparently he was popular today.

“Soul! Where have you been?” Black Star leaned against the front door, obviously having been unsuccessful at breaking in. This time.

“If I told you, then I wouldn’t have to go, now, would I?” Soul smirked and fist-bumped his friend. “What do you have for me today?”

“Oh, just another invite from dear old King Dad for another party. Are you declining?”

“Is everyone going to be there?” Soul asked, already crafting a “regretful” decline in his mind. 

“Yeah, but it sounds like this will be more family friendly,” Black Star could barely hold back the laughter at _that_ , “And some will be bringing their kids.”

“Who’s accepted so far?” Soul couldn’t be blamed for asking, right?

“All the usuals, Stein, Azusa, Wes, Justin, Joe, Spirit. But more are invited.”

Green eyes flashed across his mind. “Are they all bringing kids?”

“No, but most will be. I think even Spirit was convinced to bring Maka.”

Damn. “I’ll go. Wait, how do you know her?”

“I have to bring Spirit letters from Olympus. Of course I know the bookworm. You know no one expects you to come.” Of course Black Star didn’t believe him. Why did no one believe him anymore?

“I’ll go.”

His friend grew serious. “Are you sure?”

Soul nodded, but couldn’t meet Black Star’s gaze. “How else am I supposed to take a break? It’s not like the dead ever stop arriving.”

He could tell Black Star didn’t buy it, but his friend nodded. “Alright. I’ll tell Aegiochos you’ll be there. Gotta run and deliver more invites.”

Soul nodded and gave him some snacks for the road. And Black Star has never commented on the veiled bribery to continue this friendship. 

At least not to his face.


	2. Chapter 2

A week has passed since the confrontation. Things had gone back to normal. Cerberus was kicking out curious mortals, the dead were being ferried across the river, and the Underworld had been quiet. Even his weekly trip to Tartarus had been uneventful.

Speaking of Tartarus, the guardian was standing in front of his desk. The short man wore white _everything_ and carried a cane everywhere. He had a super long, pointed nose that always seemed to extend longer than it actually was. Probably a glamour. 

“What do you need, Excalibur? I just visited yesterday,” Soul asked, hoping to get this conversation over and done with. 

“There’s something in the Underworld that doesn’t belong.” That pompous attitude never went away, did it?

“Are you sure it isn’t a shade again?” Soul knew the faded souls sometimes set off alarms. A soul too faded to register as a soul, but hasn’t quite returned to darkness. 

“It’s no shade. It’s living.” Excalibur pointed his cane at Soul’s face. “Fool! Can’t you sense changes in your own realm?”

Soul sneered and pushed the cane away. “You may guard Tartarus, but I still rule here. There cannot be a living being in the Underworld.” Well that wasn’t true, Soul himself was technically a living God. Did Kilik count as living? He had never asked.

“Fool! I am only relaying what I observed. The souls are agitated and the Titans know something is wrong. What you do with that information is up to you,” Excalibur said as he turned on his heel and strolled out of the office. Did his feet squeak?

Soul shook his head. Excalibur’s quirks were irrelevant. Right now he needed to find out what had everyone in a tizzy. It didn’t take long to see souls darting around the barren expanse of the Asphodel meadows. What could agitate such mindless souls?

Soul let his rumble of power pour through Asphodel. Immediately, the souls calmed and resumed their wandering. Now that he was outside, he _could_ feel a disturbance. Something was here, and he needed to find it. Cerberus obviously wasn’t doing his job.

A short search revealed grass growing near the Lethe, which ran straight through Asphodel. Nothing grew down here. So where had the grass come from? And wildflowers? Color didn’t belong here. 

The grassy trail led along the river toward Elysium so he continued to follow it. Soon enough, there was an ash blonde woman kneeling at the riverside, her hands cupped in the water. Soul’s breath caught as he realized she was about to drink.

“Don’t!” he shouted, but didn’t approach. It was enough to get Maka to drop the water and stand. He didn’t even bother to wonder how she got this far down here.

Maka looked up, but her surprise quickly morphed into irritation. “What? Am I not allowed to take a drink of water? Everything here is owned by you, right?”

Apparently he hadn’t left a good impression last week. “If you drink from the river, you’ll forget your life and wander Asphodel forever.”

“Oh.” Maka had the decency to look a bit sheepish. “Sorry. I never got to introduce myself last time. I’m Maka.” She stuck her hand out to shake.

Soul was not proud of how long it took for him to step closer and shake her hand. “I’m Soul,” he said, trying to not be distracted at how soft her hand felt in his.

“I knew it! I _told_ Tsubaki it was you and she didn’t believe me!” 

Tsubaki? She had something to do with hunting, but Soul left that thought for another day. “How did you get this far? How did you get past Cerberus?”

“Oh, I didn’t come in that way.” Was she the queen of non-answers?

“Nevermind, just come on. I’ll show you the way out.” Soul turned on his heel, but a tug on his cloak stopped him. That determined look on her face was back, and she had a death grip on the hood of his cloak.

“Wait! I wanted to talk to you.” She still didn’t let go.

“About what? Won’t your father be looking for you? I know Spirit’s a bit temperamental and the mortals don’t like it when his mood swings kill off the crops.” Soul turned to face her so she had to let go. Success.

“Why were you hiding before? Why didn’t you want me to know who you were?” And there were the questions. Time to get rid of her.

“Follow me,” Soul said, wondering how long he can put off answering her. 

“What were you doing in the mortal realm?”

Ok, that one he could answer safely. “I need a break sometimes, and Cerberus needs exercise. He tends to herd the souls down here, so exercising him in the mortal realm makes everyone happier.”

Maka giggled. When was the last time someone laughed down here? Black Star’s cackle didn’t count.

“Does he ever tire out?”

“No, but running him helps. He tends to only guard one or 2 of the entrances, so he stays put for most of his time. He gets antsy.” If he can keep her talking about Cerberus, then she’s not going to ask about him.

“Hmm…” Maka went into thought, and Soul realized his mistake. Crap. Cerberus likes her! All she has to do is find which entrance he’s stationed at and he’ll let her in for some ear scritches.

Finally! They arrived back at his mansion. “The closest entrance is this way. Try not to drink from any other rivers alright?”

Maka stopped short. “No! I don’t want to leave yet! I still have questions!”

Soul turned back to her, and his breath hitched. There was a beautiful trail of grass and wildflowers trailing after her. He could see it until it disappeared over the closest hill. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” she looked back, seeing the trail, and then shrugged. “It just happens. I don’t notice it in the mortal realm because there’s already grass at my house. But here, I guess it stands out more.”

Soul was still staring. “Nothing grows in Asphodel.”

Maka giggled again. Damn he wanted to hear more. “Well, obviously Asphodel likes me! It’s definitely better than where Black Star dropped me off.”

“What?” Soul’s heart nearly stopped. He was going to _kill_ that sneaky bastard! “How do you know Black Star?”

“He brings us news from Olympus. Since we live in the mortal realm, he comes by pretty often and we’ve become friends.”

Oh, did Soul have plans for Black Star next time he stopped by. “Well, we’ll just have to have a chat next time I see him.”

“Don’t be mad! I asked him to bring me here!” Maka stuck out her hands to stop him from walking toward Kilik’s dock. Her fingertips brushed the cloth of his robe and heat shot throughout his chest. It nearly knocked the breath out of him and she hadn’t even touched his skin. When was the last time he felt anything except the cool air of the Underworld or the chilly touch of a soul?

“He should know better. It’s not safe for you here,” Soul said, but didn’t move. Of course, if he moved, maybe she would reach out for him again…

“No! I basically black mailed him into doing this. To be fair, he did drop me off by your house but I got curious and went exploring.”

“Where exactly did he drop you off?”

“Well, it wasn’t close to the house, but I could see it. I figured you were busy and I got curious. There were a lot of souls around singing poetry. An odd way to spend their time, but who am I to judge?”

Soul shook his head and his shoulders dropped. “You wandered from the Mourning Fields into Asphodel. My house sits at the junction between the two.” It was a miracle she hadn’t wandered to Tartarus, but maybe it was too far away. Still, she could have found his shortcut if she had tried.

“Oh, that’s sad. All those souls never found love?” Maka’s smile dropped, and Soul’s chest nearly caved in. Damn it.

“Well, technically they found love, but it wasn’t returned. They spent too much time focused on it that their other loved ones were at a detriment.” Soul looked away and scratched the back of his head. “And so they wander here until their soul is reborn, hopefully to make better choices in the future.”

Maka gazed out at the souls wandering, each not recognizing any other. “If I ever get to see mortals, maybe…”

Soul couldn’t help but cut her off, “If there’s one thing I’ve learned about mortals, it’s that they’ll make whatever decisions they set their mind to. You can try and talk to them, try and teach them, but ultimately they’re stubborn.” There was no point in giving her false hope.

“Yes, you’re right,” Maka said, and her smile returned. Damn, he could use more of it. It felt nearly as good as the sun hitting his face. “But I’ve also seen the mortals band together when they need each other. They bring in the harvest every year so entire villages have food for the winter. They plant each spring to plan for the future. They divide the crops so everyone can get by. _That’s_ what being mortal means. Working together and helping each other.”

Soul had no response. She had such a positive outlook on her world. She wasn’t exposed to the darkness, the hopelessness of wandering the Underworld. Maybe he needed to show her Elysium.

Maybe he needed to get her out of here.

“Come on, let’s get you back up. You’re gonna get pale if you stay down here too long.”

“So that’s why you’re so pale! I just assumed you were a hermit.” Maka chuckled, then jogged off for the entrance before he could even respond. Did she just… tease him? Did she just call him a _hermit?_

“Hey!” he called, but she was already on her way in the right direction. Shaking his head, he followed at a walk. He watched as Cerberus came out of his alcove to give her a kiss or three. Kilik was just helping the last soul off his boat when they approached, and of course he was trying to not stare at the random Goddess of Spring in their realm.

“Kilik, will you please bring Maka across back to the Mortal Realm and make sure she makes it to the meadow safely?” Soul asked, purposely not looking at Maka’s crestfallen face. Of course she expected him to go with her, but he knew that was dangerous.

He might not want to come back.

Kilik nodded. “No problem. Come on, Miss.” He helped a stunned Maka into the boat, and Soul turned. He had to get back _now_ before he did something stupid.

“I’ll come visit soon!” Maka called out, but Soul couldn’t let himself hope. She didn’t belong down here. She didn’t deserve to have her radiance smothered by his realm.


	3. Chapter 3

Olympus was just that… Olympus. Clouds, fancy chairs to lounge on, and all the gods who mean anything in attendance. Most live here and only reside part time in the Mortal Realm. The obvious exceptions are himself, Wes, and Spirit with his daughter, Maka. Even Black Star technically lives on Olympus, even if his job requires so much travel.

The named trickster, since even thieves had started worshipping him, was talking to her. Laughing, carrying on, and she had yet to notice him standing over here. Of course, he hadn’t bothered to make his presence obvious yet, but this was a party. Not exactly his style.

But there she was, in a beautiful green tunic the exact color of leaves on a grapevine. It matched her eyes. Her hair had been swept into pigtails, presumably to stay out of her face. He definitely preferred it down and free to dance in the breeze. It was probably silky. It would brush her shoulder blades just above the low-dipped back of the tunic. It would be a striking contrast to a dark dress, one the color of the mists that swirled the underworld. Her hair would be a beacon to the lost souls.

“Didn’t expect to see you here!” A hand clapped on Soul’s shoulder, snapping him out of his reverie. His eyes met Wes’s and he couldn’t help the smile that raised on his lips. 

“Eh, once in a while I show my face,” he said, fist bumping his brother. “It’s not like you live here either.”

“What can I say? The ocean’s just too big for me to ever get tired of it.” Wes shrugged.

Soul shook his head, but the smile stayed. “How’s life in the ocean?”

“You know, it’s blue. The dolphins get into shit all the time. The nymphs like messing with sailors. Life as usual. Anything new in the underworld?”

Soul went quiet. Wes wasn’t leading with the question, he was genuinely curious. So no one but Black Star, Maka, and himself knew about her visits. Let’s keep it that way.

“Some souls got to the Isle of the Blessed. That’s always a neat thing to see. It doesn’t happen very often.”

Wes whistled. “What’d they do to earn that?”

“They were heroes in each reincarnation. The Fates liked them a lot.”

“Mortals don’t usually get so lucky. The Fates can be fickle and silly.”

“Don’t let them hear you say that. They’ll dry up your precious ocean.”

“Very true, I’ll shut up.” Wes laughed and clapped him on the back. “It’s time for food. Don’t be a stranger! Mingle a bit.”

And the conversation needed to end. Now. “Yeah, yeah, see you later.” Soul got up to get away, but where could he go? Black Star and Maka were on the outside terrace with a dark-haired woman he could only imagine was Tsubaki. His father, known by the mortals these days as Aegiochos, was on the dais, holding court with the other major gods. Azusa, Stein, Spirit, even Joe with his every-full cup of coffee. Wes was on his way up there. 

No, thank you.

Soul promptly turned and made his way to the terrace. If he was here, he might as well talk to her. He was alone enough these days. 

It didn’t take long for the trio to notice him. Black Star’s shit-eating grin didn’t bode well for Soul. Maka’s beaming smile was much more hopeful. Tsubaki seemed wary, but still stuck her hand out in greeting. 

“Tsubaki,” she said, shaking his hand when he offered back.

“I’m Soul,” he replied, but Maka cut in.

“Told ya he’d be here!” Maka shoved Black Star. He actually stumbled.

“You were talking about me?” Soul asked, and the most beautiful blush spread across Maka’s cheeks and chest, all the way up to her ears. Where else did that blush go?

“I was just saying how hospitable you were for my visit. Nothing bad.”

“So you’re not going to mention how you didn’t listen to my advice to send him a letter instead of showing up unannounced?” Tsubaki couldn’t hold in a giggle, though it seemed she tried.

Soul raised an eyebrow. “You obviously had the means. Black Star could have delivered it.”

“And miss out on her getting scolded? Not on your life!” Black Star cackled, drawing the eyes of the other guests.

“I’m not scolding her,” Soul started, but the ground rumbled beneath them, distracting him.

“What’s going on?” Tsubaki asked, her bow in hand. _Where had that come from?_

Soul couldn’t help but notice Maka widened her stance and her hands hung loose at her sides. She’s obviously had some training. Did Spirit really authorize her to take fighting lessons? He highly doubted it.

The rumble happened again, and even the gods on the dais stopped to watch as a woman approached. Her blonde hair hung to her belly, wrapped in a thick braid. Her robes were black and trailed the ground behind her. Yellow trim lined the edges… were those arrows?

Aegiochos stepped forward. “Medusa Gorgon… what are you doing here?”

Medusa stopped and cocked a hip. “I was upset when I hadn’t received an invitation.” Her gaze raked over the gods on the dais. “I just wanted in on the fun.”

Soul gently pulled Maka behind a pillar. “We need to get out of here. Now,” he whispered.

“Why? Who is she?” Maka whispered back, her gaze still trained on the unwanted guest. 

“A Gorgon. She wants to be a goddess, but she only looks out for herself and has no regard for mortals.” Soul didn’t want to finish this conversation here. Any time now, Medusa could realize she had more of an audience than usual. She might realize her ticket into the Underworld was present.

“Have you reconsidered my offer?” Medusa’s voice rang across the room. 

Soul’s father stood before her, the air charging around him. “There is no reconsidering to be done. You will not be granted Goddess status.”

“Pity. I was prepared to help you wrangle the mortals. You know they only worship you in one part of their world, correct? There are millions of them who worship other gods. We would rule the entirety of the mortal realm if they were worshiping _us_.”

“Mortals won’t worship you, Medusa. They tend to be afraid of snakes,” Stein said as he stepped forward, his grin widening. “Though I’d love to see where you keep all those snakes you carry around.”

“What do you want, Medusa?” Aegiochos repeated. “It’s unlike you to want something as small as an invitation.”

Medusa’s eyes narrowed. “I want what we spoke about before. I want Asura.”

“No one may release Titans from Tartarus. You’ve been warned before, and this will be your last. Stay away from the Titans.” Aegiochos’s voice rumbled with distant thunder.

“Who knows, maybe I’ve already dissected a few of the Titans,” Stein taunted. “We already know they have much to tell us about ourselves, since we are descended from them.”

Medusa’s glare redirected at Stein, and Soul knew this was his chance. “Let’s go,” he whispered, opening a rift behind them.

“What?” Maka’s voice carried to the dais, and Spirit looked over. 

“No! Maka!” his voice caused a chain reaction. Medusa and Aegiochos turned to them just in time for Soul to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her through the rift and into the Underworld. 

***

Soul and Maka landed in a heap in the foyer of his mansion. He had closed the rift as soon as they were through to prevent Medusa from following them. He immediately let go of Maka, his hands shaking. “I’m sorry,” he panted, standing up and backing away. “Medusa’s insane. I didn’t…”

“You didn’t what, Soul?” Maka asked, standing up and brushing her dress off. “You didn’t think to ask me if I wanted to leave my father behind?” 

Soul almost backed down, but he couldn’t. He knew Medusa wanted into Tartarus. If she ever managed to follow him here, or get one of her snakes into the Underworld, she could break the Titans out.

“Did you not hear what she said? She wanted to let Asura out! He’s the original God of Chaos! He would destroy the mortal world, and then go after Olympus!” Soul gripped her upper arms, his gaze flickering over her. “She will go through _anyone_ to get what she wants!”

He heard Maka suck in a breath, and only then did he realize he was holding her. Letting go quickly, he turned away and ran his fingers through his hair. “Sorry.” His voice was barely audible. “I couldn’t… Medusa probably doesn’t know you exist. I couldn’t bear to see her play her games while you were still there.”

Maka’s fingers brushed his back and he froze. “Next time,” her voice was soft too, “just ask me. I would have left with you if you needed to leave. Now Papa is going to think you kidnapped me.”

Soul stared out the window and across Asphodel. _I didn’t think of that._ “Well, he can’t get down here. Once we know Medusa has gone back to wherever she hides, I can bring you home.”

Maka snickered. “Yeah, Papa can’t exactly get into the Underworld, can he? He never gave Black Star the time of day so he won’t know to ask for passage.”

Soul could listen to her voice all day, especially that laugh, but he was in danger of gawking, so he changed the subject. “Let me show you to a guest room. There’s one on the third floor that has a great view over the River Lethe.”

“That’s the one I’m not supposed to drink from,” Maka commented, her light steps following him up the wide staircase. 

“Yeah, probably not the best idea,” Soul showed her to a door and stepped aside. “My room is just down the hall if you need me. Feel free to wander the house, but I wouldn’t suggest wandering Asphodel or the Mourning Fields without me or Kilik, though good luck getting him to leave his job.”

Maka stepped into the bedroom, and Soul would never get tired of her smile. He watched as her gaze moved from window to window, taking in the vast expanse of his kingdom. Eventually, her smile faded and she turned to him. The heat seemed to leave the room in a rush. “Where is all the life? The color?”

Soul couldn’t meet her gaze, so the floor would have to do. “It’s the Underworld. The land of the dead. Most of it is lifeless.” Shit, he couldn’t stand that crestfallen look on her face. “Tomorrow, I can show you somewhere with color. How does that sound?”

Her smile brought the warmth back to the room. “Yes, I’d like that.”

“Then, good night. The kitchen is downstairs in the East Wing. Feel free to grab a bite to eat if you’re hungry. I’ll be in the study getting some work done.”

“Good night, Soul. I look forward to that tour tomorrow.” Her eyes glinted with mischief.

_She totally learned that from Black Star._ He closed her door and headed down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul led Maka across the Asphodel Meadows, and the wandering souls paid no attention to them. Maka had linked her arm through the crook of his elbow, and he was doing his best to not pay attention to the softness of her skin. He may not be succeeding, but he could try. In his other hand, he carried a covered basket.

“So, how far is Elysium?” Maka asked, her eyes gazing over the grey trees and barren land. No detail escaped her. “The land is so flat you can see for ages, but I figured the afterlife of heroes and demigods would be pretty noticeable?”

“Distance can be deceiving in the Underworld,” Soul explained. “Asphodel requires the most space, but can expand and contract as necessary if there are more souls in one area over another.” They came across a bridge to cross one of the many rivers intersecting at this point. “Fortunately, there are ways to travel so you don’t get lost in the ever changing landscape.”

“And how might I learn those paths?” Maka asked too innocently. Her eyes shifted to him without turning her head. 

Soul knew better than to give in. “that’s for me to know and for you to figure out, I’m sure,” he said with a smirk. “How else would I get any work done if I couldn’t travel quickly?”

Maka’s brow furrowed in thought. “I thought you could create rifts to areas in the Underworld. Isn’t that how you brought us from Olympus?”

Soul cringed inwardly at the reference to his potential abduction. “I can, but it takes a lot of energy. The walk to Elysium isn’t too far, and I thought you might like to see the change as we cross over.”

Maka grinned and relaxed against his side. “Well, then lead the way!”

They didn’t walk for too much longer before Soul stopped them at a creek. “Ok. We’re going to take a large step over the creek. I know it looks wide, but I promise you won’t step in the water, ok?”

Maka nodded. “I trust you,” she said, turning to him. “Thank you for bringing me. It’s been enlightening to see your kingdom.”

Soul glanced at the trail of grass and wildflowers trailing her steps. They seemed to stick around longer and longer as Maka spent more time in the Underworld. They didn’t fade nearly as fast as that first day she snuck in. “Are you ready?”

At Maka’s nod, he turned her by the shoulders to face the river. “On the count of three. One, two…”

As he said “three,” they stepped over together and Soul was nearly blinded by the color. It didn’t matter how many times he visited Elysium, the bright colors and the crisp air always jarred his senses. Of course, he didn’t visit all that often. It’s not like the heroes and chosen humans needed much help in near-paradise.

Maka’s gasp forced him to see the Elysium Fields through a new lens. The grass was greener than it ever appeared before. The white bark of the trees stood out against the cloudless blue sky. The lakes sparkled under the crystal sun. While the mortal’s sun didn’t reach the Underworld, the crystal that lit Elysium provided the same warmth and revitalizing energy. The various dwellings were scattered, and every once in a while a soul could be seen wearing white and gold robes.

He could see Maka would stand there all day to take in the details of paradise if he didn’t intervene. He grasped her hand and led her to the grove of trees away from the soul’s dwellings. “I know of a great spot to have some lunch.”

Maka followed him wordlessly, her eyes still flitting from one detail to another. He led her to a small clearing, and the flowers that are so loyal to her populated the area. Every shade of red, pink, and purple surrounded them, and Soul worked quickly to lay the blanket down before the flowers closed in on them. He didn’t want to crush them after all.

He finally got her to sit, and it seemed to break the spell that had a hold on her. “This is beautiful! Why does no one on Olympus know about this? Even Black Star never mentioned anything!” she took a breath, giving Soul a chance to respond.

“No one knows because we don’t really want the mortals knowing about this. They’re supposed to earn it without aiming for it, if that makes sense.” Soul started to unpack the basket. “Blair packed this up for us. I’m not sure if you’ve met her; she’s a nymph who helps me with the filing and organization around my office.”

“If I see her, I’ll have to thank her. This looks wonderful!” She grabbed a slice of bread and nibbled. Her eyes lit up when Soul pulled out some figs, and she immediately switched to the fruit. 

He enjoyed watching her while they ate in silence. The more they sat, the more flowers that seemed to spread from her spot and climb up the nearby trees, surrounding them in color. It was peaceful, something Soul never thought he would feel with another person. He was quickly learning that there was a difference between the quiet of loneliness and true peace. 

Maka was giving it to him that peace, and he realized he didn’t want to go back to loneliness. He gently reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her face, causing a blush to spread across cheeks and down to her neck. “Do you like it here?” he asked softly, searching her eyes for… He didn’t know.

A small smile grew into that grin he loved so much. “Of course! Elysium is beautiful and peaceful. I can see why it is a paradise for heroes.”

Soul swallowed before continuing. “I meant to ask, are you happy here? In the Underworld?”

Maka’s smile dropped. “Soul, I love being here with you. You do amazing work here to take care of the souls of mortals, but being here in Elysium reminded me of just how much I miss the warmth of the sun. I miss my garden. I never thought I would say it, but I miss Papa a bit too. I’m all he has sometimes, and now he doesn’t have me.”

Soul’s heart punched in his chest a few times as he realized the consequences of his actions. He’s taken the Goddess of Spring from her purpose. There was no spring in the Underworld, only death. And now he’s teased her with this false warmth in Elysium. He had to look away before he spoke. “I just… I just needed you to be safe. Medusa has no boundaries and no moral compass. She does whatever serves her purpose and has no regard for the lives who get in her way.”

Soft fingers traced his jaw, and his eyes darted to the source. Maka had her arm outstretched, and after a moment she placed her hand fully against his cheek. “It’s ok to be lonely. It’s ok to want companionship.” At the return of her smile, his eyes closed and he covered her hand with his. The warmth of her hand was addictive, and he never wanted it to move. 

She continued, “You’ve become my friend, Soul, and maybe something more. Just because I can’t stay here all the time doesn’t mean I’m not going to visit you every chance I get.” 

His eyes snapped open at that. “Maka,” he murmured, and reached out with his free hand. She approached and his lips just barely brushed hers. A gasp left her lips, and it was all the encouragement he needed. He pressed more firmly against her lips, and it was like the real sun’s warmth infusing his skin. She was his drug and he had just taken a hit. Nothing could ruin this moment.

They broke apart with a small giggle from Maka. “Let’s finish our lunch.”

Soul couldn't help the blush that warmed his skin. “Good idea.” He wouldn’t admit that he would spend the entire day kissing her, among other things, under the trees until they forgot the whole world existed.

Just as he was reaching for a fig, the ground rumbled beneath them. Even from here, he could feel the soul’s discomfort in their paradise. “What was that?” he asked.

Maka shrugged. “Earthquake?”

“There are no earthquakes in the underworld.” He stood and turned to face the stream they had crossed from Asphodel. “Come on. Whatever it was, it wasn’t here.”

Maka stood and he made the rift. “It could have come from anywhere, how do you know where to go?”

“I have an idea of where to look,” Soul said as he held his hand out to her. “Would you like to see more of the Underworld? I’m afraid it’s not nearly as pleasant.”

Maka gave him a smirk. “Let’s go.” She took his hand and he pulled her through the rift.

They appeared at a place Soul had never taken anyone before, other than Excalibur. Only the two of them, and now Maka, had seen the prison of Titans, Tartarus. Tartarus was a section of the land surrounded by tundra and demarcated by a glowing wall of energy. The wall made the interior of Tartarus fuzzy, but Soul could distinguish multiple giants roaming and dragging their chains.

“Is this…” Maka couldn’t even finish as she stared at the prisoners.

“Tartarus, where we imprisoned the titans after the war,” Soul finished for her. “It was placed here in the Underworld so the mortals couldn’t access them. Some of the titans are tricky and might have been able to get a mortal to open the gates.”

“Why would you even include gates?” Maka asked. “Wouldn’t it end the world if they ever got out?”

“Yes, but we also have to access them. Sometimes we need their power to keep the balance. Not often, but once in a while. And Excalibur guards the gate, no one is getting in or out. Come on,” he led her to the right along the wall until they reached an arbitrary point.

“It looks the same,” she pointed out, but then Soul ran his hand along the wall. Where it had been seamless, shimmering energy, the glamour fell away. A crack had formed in the wall, more than big enough to get one of the smaller titans out.

“Oh, no,” she whispered as Soul placed his hand on the wall and pushed his energy into it. The crack was repaired, but there was no repairing what had already been done. 

“I don’t know how Medusa got here without my knowledge, but she’s the only one who had any interest in getting a Titan out. Looks like she pulled one over on us,” Soul’s voice shook, unsure. “Let’s go back.”

***

“I’m not going back!” Maka’s voice rang out through the halls of Soul’s house. 

“You can’t stay here! There’s a titan on the loose and I have to find him!”

“And I’m going to help you!” 

They were having a stand-off in the foyer where Maka refused to budge. Soul’s power rumbled through the ground, unable to be contained with his fear for her safety. Excalibur, Kilik, and Blair were watching from down the hall, dumbstruck.

“No, Maka, you don’t understand! Asura is the embodiment of chaos. He sucks the energy out of the world around him and uses it to destroy anything he wants.” Asura would take Maka’s pure life-energy and destroy not only the Underworld, but Olympus and the Mortal Realm as well. Soul couldn’t allow that.

“Which means you need all the help you can get to find him and put him back in Tartarus.” Maka stood firm, her fists balled up and her feet spread shoulder-width apart. 

Soul’s breath turned shaky as her determination brushed against his anxiety. “I can’t lose you! He would destroy you!”

Maka stopped, her shoulders dropping a smidge. “What did you say?”

Soul took the opportunity her shock allowed him. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, then shoved her by the shoulders. The rift opened behind her at the same time and she fell through, disappearing from the house.

Excalibur stepped forward and struck his cane against the floor. “You fool. You know she'll be back anyway.”

Soul’s shaking subsided and his shoulders relaxed. “I had to try. I can’t let Asura get to her. He’d take her life force and kill her. And destroy all three realms.”

“Nice priorities,” Kilik chimed in, but then headed for the front door. “We have preparations to make. I’ll make sure Cerberus has backup at the main entrance. We’ll close down every other entrance so Asura and Medusa don't have a way out.”

Soul nodded. “No one alerts Olympus,” he ordered. “If they try to send aid, that will be the opening Medusa needs to get Asura into the Mortal realm.”

Everyone nodded, and wandered off to cover their duties. Soul finally took a deep breath, knowing Maka may never forgive him for throwing her out. _I was meant to be alone anyway._

Searching took days. Asura’s trail through the Underworld was clear, but unguided. He was obviously trying to find exits, but all of the exits except the main one guarded by Kilik, Cerberus, and Soul were sealed. Mortal souls were gathering along the river banks, unable to gain entrance in a timely manner. Shades and souls within the Underworld had scattered in the wake of Asura’s wrath. Rivers became blocked and flooded where destruction passed through. Elysium was in lockdown, its crystal dulled as to not draw Asura’s attention. 

Soul was near there when he heard the rumble. Another riverbank collapsing. He had been attempting to repair the land as he saw damage so the rivers could keep flowing. Especially the Lethe, considering even gods were susceptible to its memory-wiping power.

It was at the riverbank that he first saw Asura. The titan was over 10 feet tall, with rags wrapped around him to act as clothing. His black and white hair fell over red eyes, which were swiveling in panic to find an exit. Every step he took shook the ground and caused cracks to form across the land. Not big cracks, but enough to trip up anyone running away from the monster.

Soul took a breath and ran for Asura. He needed to kill or trap Asura here and now before he made his way to the mortal world. It was the only way to keep Maka safe.

Asura saw him and roared. Obviously he remembered Soul from the first time they fought. An entire age may have passed, but titans and gods had long memories. Soul would put him back in Tartarus just like he had the first time.

“Bring it on!” Soul roared back, the ground rumbling with power. Before the land could fully crack open under Asura as part of Soul’s plan to trap him, green vines sprung up out of the ground. The color was so starkly contrasted it nearly blinded both Soul and Asura for just a moment. It was enough to get the vines wrapped around the titan’s arms and legs, temporarily immobilizing him. 

Maka was running across Asphodel, her golden hair streaming behind her and the plants _pushing_ her feet off the ground to give her more speed. Soul couldn’t help but stare as she approached before his anger snapped into place.

“What are you doing here? He’s too powerful!” he shouted, but Maka came anyway.

“I can’t let you do this on your own,” she said as she stopped next to him. “We’re a team! We’ll put him back together.”

Soul glanced from her to Asura, who was struggling against the vines. Even while speaking, Maka was keeping the titan contained by constantly renewing the vines that broke under his effort. How long could she keep it up? “You can't get close to him. If he feels your power, he’ll try and take it from you. That can’t happen,” he pleaded, framing her face with his hands. “I can’t let him take you.”

Maka covered her hand with his. “He won’t get a chance.”

With a nod, Soul forced himself to let go of her. They faced Asura again, who was finally breaking free of the vines faster than they could rewrap him.

The ground rumbled beneath Soul as the cracks started forming again. Asura’s feet fell through, but not for long. The titan easily stepped away, but it was all the distraction they needed.

Maka grunted as she raised her hands and trees grew on either side of Asura. The thick branches wrapped around his arms, much more securely than the vines had previously. The only problem is the left tree missed. His arm was still free, and the titan zeroed in on Maka.

“Run!” Soul shouted, but he was too late. Maka was too close, and Soul could only stare as Asura’s hand closed around her middle. The giant lifted her into the air and her struggles didn’t faze him.

Asura brought her to his eye level and smiled hideously. Black tendrils reached up from his skin and attached to Maka’s torso right near her heart. She cried out as her hair dulled and her skin started to turn grey. Soul’s worst fear had come true: Asura was draining her life-giving power for himself. 

And the titan was _growing_. He was now at 15 feet and climbing. The tree binding his right arm was straining, and Soul knew he had limited time to free her. He could feel the land pulsing underneath him, rejecting Asura’s presence where peace and silence normally reigns. 

And Soul did something he never wanted to do. He called the souls. He called the shades. He forced the land to open up around Asura and immediately close again so he was trapped between the crushing ground and the tree holding his arm aloft.

And Maka’s eyes were losing focus, her fight losing force.

The souls came. Dark shapes vaguely resembling floating people congregated around Soul and Asura. The Lord of the Underworld raised his arms, and the souls swarmed the titan, who was still trapped in the crevice. Asura’s roar shook the land, but he couldn’t get away from the souls. 

Asura was forced to drop Maka to have a free hand to fight off the onslaught. His chaotic energy ripped through the shades with barely a thought, but they were buying time. Soul wouldn’t think about those existences being wiped from his realm. He only rushed forward to catch the unconscious Goddess of Spring.

He caught her and backed away to get out of the range of Asura’s sweeping arm. The titan was falling beneath the weight of the souls, but they wouldn’t hold him off for long. He had absorbed so much of Maka’s energy that her tree was barely holding him. But Soul couldn’t be bothered right now. Maka was _dying_ and he needed to help her.

Just before he turned away to run, an arrow protruded through Asura’s forehead. The titan stilled before slumping forward to reveal Black Star floating behind him, his winged shoes holding him aloft. Tears were pouring down Maka’s friend’s face as he realized he may have been too late.

Soul didn’t stick around to tell him. He ran for Elysium, not having the energy to create a rift that would take him there in seconds. He could only hope his feet carried him there quickly enough to save her. Although, saving her may cause him to lose her friendship, her affection forever.

The Underworld stretched on for eternity. Maka turned greyer and greyer as he ran, and her color was almost completely gone by the time he reached Elysium. She was _cold_. That warmth he had come to crave was gone. He knelt in her meadow where her flowers still thrived even after days of her absence. 

Soul gently laid her down on the grass with her head in his lap. He didn’t know what else to do. Her skin and hair have lost all their color and before long, she would be nothing more than a shade. She was in the underworld with almost no life-force left. There was nothing else he could do.

So he called up his own flowering plant that didn’t grow anywhere but Elysium. It sprouted from the ground beside him, it’s vibrant green stem and leaves a stark contrast to his grey robes and Maka’s fading skin. Bark didn’t even form on the miniature tree before a red flower formed. He impatiently waited for his power to speed up the process of turning the flower into a fruit. 

Finally, a pomegranate hung from the miniature tree. It’s magenta color nearly glowing against the faded colors around him. He plucked the fruit and broke it open, its juice and seeds nearly overflowing. There was no going back after this, but Maka would be gone forever if he didn’t act now. He poured some of the seeds into his palm and opened her mouth. He crushed the seeds and poured the juice into her open mouth before also dropping them in. He closed her mouth and waited.

He had never done this before. The pomegranate was for souls who reach Elysium and don’t want to be reborn. They have that choice as heroes. Eating the seeds bound them to the Underworld for all eternity. Now, Soul had to make that decision for Maka. She may hate him forever for it, and he was prepared to live with the consequences.

Her color didn’t change. Her throat had automatically swallowed the sweet juice as a reflex, but her eyes didn’t flutter. Her skin stayed grey. Her hair lost its golden shine. “No, no, no!” Soul could feel tears slipping out of his eyes. “No, Maka!” He gathered her close and hugged her tight, his head bowed to her forehead and his whole body rocking slightly. It wasn’t enough.

He heard steps behind him, and Black Star’s voice drifted over. “Was I too late?”

Soul couldn’t answer right away, but a hand touched his hair before he could muster a response. His head snapped up, and green eyes peered up at him from his arms. 

“Soul, don’t cry.” Maka’s voice was soft, and her color was returning. Her hair shone and her skin glowed. Her chest moved rhythmically with each breath, and it dawned on Soul that he wasn't dreaming. Maka was alive!

“Maka! You’re ok!” he hugged her even tighter, and her arms wrapped around him just as forcefully. 

“I’m ok. Is Asura gone?”

Black Star chuckled as he drew near. “You almost died, so of course you would be worried about whether we failed or not.” He stopped behind Soul. “How did you do it, by the way?”

Soul stiffened, knowing this could be the last time he held her if she didn’t like his answer. He finally released her, allowing Maka to sit up on her own. “I… I fed you the pomegranate. It’s the fruit of Elysium. You were turning into a shade after Asura… and I couldn’t let that happen!”

Black Star took in a sharp breath as the information sank into Maka’s eyes. Understanding dawned on her and she glanced around with a new perspective. “I’ll have to stay here, won’t I? In the Underworld?”

Soul nodded and looked away. He couldn’t bear to see the disappointment in her eyes. “You father can visit as much as he wants, and you’ll still be able to visit the mortal realm and Olympus. The drawback is you get your life force from the Underworld now, so you’ll have to return frequently or fade into a shade. I’m so sorry I couldn’t think of another solution.”

_Oof._

Her arms were around him, nearly squeezing the air out of his lungs. “Oh, Soul, thank you! I’m sure Papa will love to visit, and I’ll have to show you my garden in the mortal realm. We can replicate it here too! There will be color here in the Underworld and you won’t be alone anymore!”

Soul was confused. Black Star was confused, but Soul’s heart gave a little thump in hope. “You’re not mad at me?”

Maka finally released him with a grin. “Soul, I’ve come to love the Underworld. You take such great care of the souls who reside here, and you work so hard to keep everyone in the mortal realm and Olympus safe. You have such a big heart, and I’d be honored to help you.”

Soul let out a shaky breath and gently cupped her cheek in his hand. “You want to stay?” he whispered, searching her face for any sign of disappointment or sadness.

Maka nodded. “I had already planned on coming back when you pushed me out, which we need to talk about, but not right now. I want to be with you, Soul. More than anything.”

He dared to let a smile play at the corners of his mouth. “Maka, I-”

“I don’t need to hear this!” Black star interrupted, causing both of them to jump. Soul had obviously forgotten her best friend was here as an audience. “Dude, I’m glad you’re happy, but I’m not helping you tell Spirit his only daughter is basically Queen of the Underworld and out of his reach.”

Soul blushed at the thought of Maka being his Queen. Would she want that? Would she like taking care of the Underworld with him? Making decisions? His mind circled itself with questions until Maka piped up.

“I’ll handle Papa. I had already warned him I was moving out. He didn’t take it well when I left to help you,” Maka said with a very not-guilty grin. 

Soul could only groan and bury his face in his hands. “He’s going to murder me.”

Epilogue

Spirit did not kill Soul, but he may have come close. Maka eventually convinced him that she wanted to stay and help rule the Underworld. She also convinced him to only visit a few times per season and not once a week like he wanted. It would at least decrease the chances of Spirit pulling one over on Soul and _actually_ murdering him.

Medusa had disappeared. After Asura’s death, she stopped showing up in Olympus. Everyone knew to immediately bring her before Aegiochos if she was ever found and detained. Releasing Titans wasn’t taken lightly.

Maka moved into Soul’s mansion near the main entrance of the Underworld. Cerberus now slept on her bed every night and had to be dragged to his post every day. Soul frequently slept in her bed as well, but Spirit didn’t need to know that detail.

Soul taught Maka everything he knew about the Underworld, the souls, and the process of rebirth that every soul in Asphodel went through. He taught her how to check for souls qualifying for the Isle of the Blessed, and she even got to give her first blessing last week to a hero who wanted to stay and not be reborn. 

Wes, unsurprisingly, visited more often. At first he put up a big show about Maka not breaking Soul’s “fragile, unprotected heart,” but she and Wes became friends fast. Before Soul knew it, he had visitors nearly every week coming to just spend time with him and Maka. Black Star, Kilik, and Wes were just a few of their friends constantly at their door. No one needed favors and no one was looking for help. They had lunch together and caught up with the happenings of the mortal realm and Olympus. 

Soul had never felt so content and warm.

Whenever Maka became homesick, she would spend time in her garden in the mortal realm. She could only stay for a few days before needing to return to the Underworld, but she was building the stamina necessary to withstand longer periods away from the Underworld. Sometimes Soul would go with her, but more often than not he needed to stay to manage the souls entering their afterlife.

Maka entered his office, breaking him from his trip into recent memory. “Soul, I think Cerberus got a thorn stuck in his paw. Will you come take a look?”

“You know he does that to get affection from you, right?” Soul chuckled as he rose from his chair. He rounded his desk and hugged her with one arm. 

Maka gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I think it’s real this time. It’s actually bleeding.”

They walked hand in hand out the front door and towards the Styx. Once the thorn was pulled and wet, sloppy dog kisses were given, Soul and Maka took a side trip through Elysium. The clearing was still their favorite spot to get away and be alone for a bit. 

They laid back in the grass side by side. They gazed up at the Elysian sky, and Soul would never tire of the warmth he felt while Maka was by his side. 

“Soul?” Maka’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?” he responded, turning his head to look at her.

She shifted her gaze from the sky to him, pinning him in place. “I love you, you know that, right?”

Souls smiled and threaded his fingers through hers to grasp her hand. “As much as I love you.”


End file.
